Bella is sick
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Bella is sick and Edward's gone hunting with his family. Will a phone call change things. What will happen read and find out :D Beta was done by clglover :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Hi Everyone I hope you like this one shot. **

I was lying in bed feeling sorry for myself my: head was banging, my body was aching, and oh god, I felt sick. To make matters even worse, Edward and the rest of his family went on a three day hunting trip yesterday. _Come on,_ I thought to myselfget_ a handle on yourself, there are only two days left until Edward comes home. _

The whole family went on the hunting trip, as there was no Victoria to worry about and Alice was keeping tabs on the Volturi**. **She could see them coming from a mile away. All this, however, did not calm Edward's fears of leaving me alone. I had to promise three things before he finally agreed to go on this hunting trip with his family:

Agreement number one: To call Edward before I leave the house. Yeah, I know what you're thinking: over protective, right? I know he loves me, that's the only reason I agreed. Well, that and the fact he would have locked me in if I hadn't agreed.

Agreement number two: To do nothing remotely dangerous, which I agreed to straight away.

Agreement number three: To call each other three times a day, at least. I know it's a lot, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, I love to hear my Edward's voice.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a coughing fit, which caused my breathing to become heavy. Suddenly, my mobile, which Edward gave me, started to ring. Without thinking, I answered still breathing heavily.

"Hello?"

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I could hear the fear and concern in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I ran for the phone," I said. I knew I was telling a lie but I didn't want Edward to worry and cut his hunting trip short. It probably would have worked if I didn't have another coughing fit followed by throwing up by the side of my bed.__(ew)

"Ahhhh god," I moaned, feeling really sick. I flopping back down on my bed.

"Oh no, Bella! Were you just sick? I'm on my way home. Why would you not tell me, what if something happened to you?"

"What? No, Edward, you need to hunt. I'll be fine," I said to Edward softy.

"Oh, no, you don't. I'm coming home to take care of you!" He said as sternly as possible but I could still hear the worry in his voice.

"Ok," I said as I gave in. There was no reasoning with Edward while he was in 'Bella protection/worry mode'.

It had been a couple of hours since I got off the phone with Edward and I was feeling a lot worse.

I knew Edward would be home soon, so I tried to get out of bed so that I could have my human moment before Edward arrived.

But as soon as I walked no more than four steps, my vision blurred and my body fell limp to the ground. I moaned rather loudly as my body hit the floor. I tried to get up but I didn't have the strength to pull myself off the floor.

A few moments later, I heard my window being opened, followed by a confused voice.

"Bella, where are you, my love?" Edward called out; his voice was filled with worry.

"Edward," I whispered, trying to find the strength to raise my head.

"Oh god, Bella, no! No, not my Bella! It's ok, love," Edward sobbed dryly but his emotions were plain on his face: fear, concern, sadness, worry and last of all regret.

"If I didn't leave you here to go hunting, I would have been here to take care of you earlier, my love," he said guiltily.

"I'm ok; can you please carry to my bed, please?" I knew from the moment the words left my mouth Edward would be more worried about me as I was very independent.

"Sleep, my love," he told me, "I'm going to take you to Carlisle"

"What? No! I don't need to go to Carlisle, I just need sleep"

"Bella, love, please go see Carlisle. I need to know what it is that's wrong with you," he pleaded.

"Fine," I moaned under my breath.

Edward smiled my favourite smile while jumping out the window with me in his arms. The wind blew through my hair as he ran. As the cold wind continued to assault me, Edward tightened his grip and pull me closer into his chest.

In no time at all, we were at the Cullen's manor.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted, even though it was not needed with Carlisle's vampire hearing.

Carlisle must have told Edward where he was quieter than I could hearbecause before I could even blink, I was in Carlisle's office being laid down on the medical bed that was already set up. My guess it that Edward asked Carlisle to come back from the hunting trip early, too.

"Carlisle, Bella is really sick. She was nearly passed out on her bedroom floor, please help her!" Edward sounded panicked but I could not find anymore energy to speak.

"You know I will, son," Carlisle said as he attempted to calm his frantic son.

After thirty minutes of Carlisle running different tests, Carlisle found the answer he was looking for.

"It's as I thought, Bella, you just a very bad cold. You need lots of rest and fluids," Carlisle said with his charming smile.

"I'm going to give you some pain killers to help with the headache, but there's not really any other medication that I can give you, I'm afraid," Carlisle stated.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said, smiling a shy smile. This seemed to calm Edward greatly.

One week later

I was woken up by a soft kiss on my forehead, "It's time to get up, my love."

"No!" I moaned, turning my face to my pillow. I could hear Edward trying to stifle his soft laughter.

I had been feeling better for two days now. I could hear and see the relief in Edward disposition. After four days of Edward not letting me do anything but rest, I was feeling much better. In those four days, Edward had been with me all the time, much to Charlie's dismay.

Edward just refused to leave me while I was sick. The only time I was allowed out of bed was when I needed a human moment. Even then, Edward was just outside the door, just in case.

I finally I turned to see my Edward smiling a brilliant smile, "I love you, my Bella, never scare me like that again," Edward said as he kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I'll try not to. I love you, too, Edward," I said as I kissed him again.

**I hope you liked it. If so, then please review. Also please check out my other stories Life Changes in a Blink of an Eye and Pregnant with Edward's Babies: the long version or the short version. **

**Reviews make me smile. So if you can check out any of these stories and you like them please review!**

**PS: Anonymous reviews are accepted, so visitors feel free to review.**

**I would also like to say a big thank you to my beta ****clglover (****Cindy**** Glover) who has made lot's of improvements to this story, so thank you Cindy. **

**Love gemma loves edward ******


End file.
